


Name

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! [41]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Any suggestions?, M/M, Smut, other tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: Barry held Snart’s jacket in his hands before glancing at the clock. He should be heading over to see Cisco and Caitlin but he was just dropping off the jacket. Shouldn’t take too long.





	

Len laid back in his bed, lazily trailing his hand along his chest. His mind was still focused on earlier that day when he had ran into the Flash, or as he was better known as Barry Allen. The young brunette hadn’t actually known he was there for sometime before Len had spoken up. The kid had worn a white shirt for whatever reason and a nice pair of pants that stretched across his ass when he turned to pick something up that he had dropped. If that wasn’t bad enough someone had ran into him, spilling scalding coffee on him. Barry had quickly pulled the shirt off, revealing a smooth chest with only the occasional mole and freckles marking it. Len took in all that he could before slipping out of his jacket, a simple black one, and draping around Barry’s shoulders.

“Just return it when you get the chance.” Len had responded before leaving the little cafe. That had been almost four hours ago and Len still couldn’t get the image of Barry’s pale skin out of his head.

“Fuck it.” Len muttered before sitting up and pulling off his shirt. He had the time. Slipping out of his pants and boxers he rummaged through his drawers. Grabbing out a tube of lube and a red dildo, a joke from Lisa that she thought was in a box in the very back of his closet, Len settled back on his bed. Squirting a bit of lube on his hand Len began stroking himself, eyes slipping shut at the sensation. His other hand moved lower, playing with his entrance. Letting himself get lost in the sensation Len let a different reality play in his mind.

~  
Barry held Snart’s jacket in his hands before glancing at the clock. He should be heading over to see Cisco and Caitlin but he was just dropping off the jacket. Shouldn’t take too long. Making up his mind Barry flashed over to the safe house he knew Snart was in, thanks to the cold gun. Not bothering to knock Barry phased through the door. He sat the jacket on the nearby chair, intending to leave when a moan caught his attention. Worried that the older man was in trouble Barry headed towards the door.

“Snart?” Barry called softly.

“B-Barry.” the gasp sounded. Carefully Barry opened the door. The worry was soon replaced by shock. Leonard Snart was laying in his bed completely naked and eyes screwed tight. One hand was on his hard cock, teasingly close but not quite there. His muscular legs were braced up so that his other hand had access to the red dildo that he was sliding in and out of the tight hole.

“Ah, Barry.” he groaned again. Barry swallowed thickly as it fully hit him what he was witnessing. Captain Cold was getting off to the thoughts of _him_ fucking him. Feeling himself harden Barry felt a smirk take place on his face. Leaning against the door Barry continued to watch. The dildo, really? red?, was pulled out almost all the way before pressed in deeply, making Len squirm and his other hand tightening to keep himself from coming.

“Neh, Barry… oh god, like that…”

“Don’t you look pretty like that.” Almost at once Len froze, eyes snapping open. The red that took over the man’s face was actually pretty hot.

“Wh-what are you doing here?”

“You told me to return the jacket when I could.” Barry responded, pushing off the wall. He didn’t even bother trying to hide his arousal as he sauntered over.

“Please, don’t stop on my account…” Barry paused to look the man over slowly before letting his voice drop to a lower octave, “Unless you’d like some help with that?” Len opened his mouth, for once seeming unable to figure out what to say, when Barry pushed against his hand, making the dildo slip in further.

“Fuck.” Len let the dildo go in favor of grabbing Barry’s shirt. Pausing Barry slipped the material over his head then guided the hand to his chest. He guided Len’s hand straight down to the bulge in his pants. Pressing against it for a moment Barry moved it back to his shoulder.

“I really liked the show.” Barry answered the look of shock on Len’s face. Leaning closer he licked a line from mid chest up to the underside of Len’s jaw.

“But let me help you finish up.” Barry grabbed the dildo, moving it fast. It wasn’t close to his actual speed but he was much faster than Len.

“Like that? Not even my full speed. Bet you’d look amazing, spread out and panting as my chock dissappeared into that tight little hole.” Barry growled into Len’s ear. Len couldn’t get any words out in response. Smirking Barry moved Len’s other hand to replace it with his own hand. As soon as his hand wrapped around it he vibrated. Len didn’t last too much longer as Barry moved both his hands.

“ _Barry_!” Len shouted. Barry couldn’t stop the satisfied grin as he looked down at Len. His face red, some cum on his sweaty body, and looking absolutely blissed out. Tilting his head a little Barry brought the toy up to his face. Only when Len looked up at him did he lick it from the bottom to the tip.

“Fuck, Scarlet, just wait a minute.” Len groaned. Barry shrugged in a ‘whatever’ sort of way and sat the toy down.

“Fine, I’ll just take care of myself while you recover.” Barry stated as he sat back, and unbuttoned his pants. This wasn’t how he expected his day to go but he sure wasn’t going to complain.

~  
~STAR labs~  
“Where the heck is Barry?” Cisco huffed in annoyance as he spun around in his chair, “He was supposed to be here over half an hour ago.” Caitlin shrugged as she helped bangaed Jax up after a rough meta.  
“Maybe he’s being held up?”  
“He would at least call.” Stein pointed out.  
“I’m sure he’s fine…” Caitlin said as she glanced at the time.  
“He’s going to be in so much trouble.” Cisco hissed. Barry was in for it that was for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> I liked how this turned out.


End file.
